


Safety

by MissChrisDaae



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Anakin has a different reaction when he walks in on Clovis trying to kiss Padmé.





	Safety

"It's that Jedi, isn't it?"

Padmé's skin prickles and she forces herself to remain nonchalant. "General Skywalker? We're friends, nothing more."

"Friends don't argue the way I saw you arguing today." Clovis leans in a little more, and Padmé feels her heartbeat start to race— Not in the warm, fluttering way Anakin makes it race, but the pounding adrenaline that told her she was in danger.

"You're confused," she insists, looking away.

"Isn't it forbidden for a Jedi to have romantic ties? He would be banished from the Order, would he not?"

"There is nothing romantic between he and I," Padmé says with far more confidence than she actually has. He's too close now, far too close, gripping her shoulders, and she feels nauseous, she can tell what he wants even before he says it.

"Then there is absolutely nothing to stop us from doing this." He's pulling her to him, she can't break free, his lips are inches from hers...

"Clovis! Clovis, no!" As she protests, the door opens, and she sees Anakin standing there. For a minute, the whole world seems to spin, and then he shouts.

"Get away from her!" The Force wrenches Clovis away from her and Anakin rushes to her side, though he doesn't touch her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"I-it's fine," she stammers, shocked by his demeanor.

"This was none of your business, Skywalker."

"She said no." That is all Anakin says as he moves in front of her protectively. "She said no, and you still tried to take what you wanted from her."

"Anakin, it's fine, I'm not hurt," Padmé says again. "It was nothing."

"No, it's not!" And she can tell from his voice that there's something deeper in this than just jealousy.

"Clovis, you need to go," she says, and as he struggles to his feet, Padmé has to hold Anakin back. Her husband is shaking beneath her touch. "Please, leave, now. We won't speak of anything that happened tonight."

"Padmé—"

"Now." Clovis stumbles out and Padmé seals the doors behind him before she finally looks at Anakin again. His mouth is open wide in confusion. "Anakin, he did not hurt me."

"You said no," Anakin repeats hollowly. "And he was just going to... keep taking." His eyes have gone unfocused, glassy. She carefully puts her hands on his face, guiding him to look at her.

"Ani. It wouldn't have gotten that far."

"You don't know that."

"You know I can take care of myself."

"Could you?" His tone is accusing, but she can see the pain in his eyes. This isn't solely about her.

"Ani, do you want to tell me what you're thinking right now?" she asks, carefully guiding him onto the couch.

"They'd say no..." Anakin whispers. "Mom... she'd try to keep me away when the other Hutts would visit, but I wouldn't always listen. And I'd see, and I'd hear..." Padmé pulls him into a tight hug.

"It's okay," she whispers.

"They'd say no. Over and over. I wanted to help, but I couldn't... And then I saw him... and you..."

She doesn't say anything. What can she say to a husband who grew up a slave and thought she had been on the verge of being  _raped_? "I understand. And I know you were only trying to help,  but what happened tonight—"

"Please don't be angry with me," He sounds so small and frightened. "I'm sorry, Padmé, I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"I'm not angry with you, I'm just... worried. He was guessing about us. We have to be more careful."

"Don't tell me to leave," he begs softly.

"Not right now," she promises, running a hand through his hair. "But you know I'm right."

"Padmé," he mumbles her name as he hugs her even more tightly. "I don't want to keep hiding if it's going to be like this."

She wants to point out that they'd agreed to wait until the end of the war, that the Republic needed both of them. But at this moment, she knows that he doesn't want to hear any of this.

"I know." She presses a kiss to his temple. "And we'll talk about it later, but right now... Just relax a little, Ani. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I love you."

"Love you," he says back, the words muffled where his face is pressed against her skin.


End file.
